


Blackboard

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 100prompts [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I’ve been wondering whose artwork this was.”





	Blackboard

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100prompts](https://100prompts.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: blackboard.

Clary set the blackboard sign down on the sidewalk and took a step back to admire it, wiping her hands on her apron to get rid of the access chalk. Since opening up a coffee shop with her best friend, she had taken the time each day to create something to highlight their specials and draw customers in. Usually, it was fandom related creations, but that particular week, she had chosen to highlight different pride flags.

“I’ve been wondering whose artwork this was.”

Clary turned around to see a beautiful woman standing there. “I’m the artist,” Clary said, holding her hand out. “I’m Clary, the co-owner of the shop.”

The woman smiled at her and shook her hand. “Isabelle,” She replied. “Though most people call me Izzy. I’m usually in a rush when I pass by, but I’ve been wanting to come in. Do you think you could maybe recommend me something?”

Clary nodded, feeling a slight blush creep up her cheeks as Isabelle continued to smile at her. She turned towards the door and held it open. “Of course! Come on in.”


End file.
